undersmash
by Glaceon of shadow
Summary: undertale characters as smashers i don't see anything else necessary


**undersmash**

 **Hey guys I have come up with a story idea its a series of one shots but not in the giggity department just small stories as chapters. Anyway this one is the undertale protagonists as smashers. I think I could do this well. The way this works is each character gets their own chapter and their name is the chapter so a chapter about Undyne is just going to be called Undyne. but still this should be fun. Napstablook will not be a fighter as I have no reference for his fight besides him flooding the game box. This story happens after Miiventure so if this gets uploaded before I finish miiventure a miiventure spoiler is in this, so sorry. For all intensive purposes I am 25 in this fic so the spoiler is justified. Also Miiventure is not dead I just have been doing other things.**

Frisk:

Just a normal day in smash and Austin is tending to some business.

/would Austin please step into my office/ master hand boomed.

"Ah man," My zero suit wife said. She was leaning into my shoulder and had just gotten comfortable.

"Sorry Samus duty calls," I said.

I get up after much protest from Samus and go to Master Hand's office.

"Yes Master Hand?" I said.

"Ah Austin glad you could come, and I know you were spending time with Samus so I won't keep you long but I am rigging a buzzer to the front door that alerts certain people about newcomers and I am adding you to that list since you are the only one who can really be kind to people without being fake about it," He booms

"How will I be alerted of this occurrence?" I ask.

"Your phone will go off in a special fashion," He saids.

"Ok," I said and then leave to get back to my wife but my phone goes off and its once upon a time (Real original there Toby Fox) plays and it saids Frisk has arrived.

"I'll just text samus and tell her Master Hand wants me to do something," I said to no one in particular.

I go to the front and see a small child in a blue jumper with purple stripes.

"You must be Frisk right?" I ask

"Yes-wait what," she said.

"Don't worry its a byproduct of being on the smash grounds, you'll be fine by the way My name is Austin," I said.

"Ok well nice to meet you," she said.

"Yeah well let's get you registered and come up with a moveset for you," I comment.

"Ok," she said.

We walk through the smash mansion with some odd looks our way since we have an unexplained visitor but that will be fixed toot sweet. After a bit I take her to the training grounds I start to explain the rules to her and that sort of thing.

"So do you get the rules?" I ask.

"Yeah seems fair," she said.

"Well good," I said.

"Then hit me with all you got," I said.

"What?" she asked.

"Don't worry that traumatizing speech sans gave you it doesn't apply here so you can wail on anyone and you won't gain any LOVE or EXP so you'll be fine," I said.

"OK so do you have a moveset or do we have to create one," I ask.

"I think I can make something up as I go," she said.

"I gotta admit that's pretty brave or pretty dumb," I said.

"I'll make it work," she said.

The pain barrier goes up and we take our positions as we enter the battlefield.

"Ok lets see your neutral special," I said.

she try to do something but it doesn't work.

"Hm let's try something," I said.

"You may feel a pinch but nothing serious," I said.

"Ok," she said.

I set her damage to 100% and let her do his neutral special.

"OK try it now," I say.

Out of nowhere a Popsicle comes out and she eats it I then notice it reduces her damage.

"Ok you have last ditch effort as a neutral got it ok now side special," I say.

She sticks out her hand and a little fire ball comes out and stays on the ground for a few seconds before fizzling out.

"Ok so Toriel's fire for side specials and now down," I say.

She crouches down and two big green hearts form on either side of her.

"Ok just hold that for a second I'm going to test something," I say.

"Ok," She says.

I fire a test shot and just as I thought it was a dual sided reflector.

"Ok so soul shield for down, now up special," I say.

She then turns into a red heart and moves about the screen for a few seconds.

"Of determination for up," I say.

"Ok now your basic attacks are going to involve your stick right?" I ask?

"Yeah that's what I thought," I said.

"Ok now your final smash," I say.

I then summon a smash ball and she instantly goes for it and breaks it with her stick.

"Let's go soul resonance," She says.

Just then seven figures surround me a kid with a knife with a faded bow, a ballerina, a cowboy, a bandana kid with gloves, a bookworm, a chef, and frisk all bashing me with various attacks. Just then a kid in a green jumper comes out and hits me with a red knife and I go flying.

"OH NO!" She shouted " What have I done,"

After I respawn I approach a crying Frisk

"Hey what's wrong?" I ask.

"Huh?!," She asks.

"Look I told you no one can die here, and you won't get LOVE or EXP," I say sympathetic. "Oh yeah I guess seeing someone you just met explode is kinda traumatizing,"

I do something I never thought I would do I gave a pretty much stranger a hug.

After she gets her act together and and stops crying on my shoulder 'good thing I treated my steampunk armor with a waterproofing agent but that's beside the point' I think to myself.

"You feeling better?" I ask.

"Yeah thanks for that," She said.

We leave the arena and travel to the dorms to lead her to his room but I then notice that we pass my room before we get to his and I take her to meet Samus.

"Hey Samus you have a visitor," I say.

"Who?" she asks.

"Her name is Frisk and she's from Undertale," I say.

Samus shifts from the couch and gets up to meet Frisk since Samus is so tall she gets on one knee and talks to Frisk.

"Aw aren't you the cutest thing," She said.

Frisk starts to blush and looks away from Samus and she starts to chuckle.

"Thanks for doing that Austin," She says.

"No prob now I just have to take her to her room and get her settled in so be back in a second," I say.

"Ok see ya then," she says.

I then proceed to take Frisk to her room which turns out to be a branching hallway.

"Uh?" She starts.

"before you start a whole wing was made for everyone coming now so its less confusion and you get your own room so anyway ah here it is," I say as I open the door with a heart on it.

"Anyway here you are I'll let you get settled in," I say.

"Ok thanks," She said.

I go back to my room and start to snuggle with Samus on the couch.

"Man today was a rough day," I say.

"Well anyway thanks for stopping by here first that was nice of you," She said.

"Don't mention it," I say before falling asleep.

 **Well that's that thanks everyone and sorry about the Miiventure spoiler but anyway the rest of this shouldn't be too hard to do after Frisk since she was the hardest one to do. Oh surprised I made Frisk a girl yeah well the justification with that is Alphys hits on you regardless of the note or not so there and Alphys is attracted to girls aka undyne so there.**


End file.
